World War 3
World War 3 or WWIII (2013-2029) is a mass conflict around the world. There were two factions, the Allies and the Axis, just like the previous one. It wad fought because the U.S and Russia both developed very strong nuclear weapons which created strained relations. In December 4th 2013, the Russians invaded Manchuria for the second time and then sent forces to Taiwan and Korea to combat U.S forces. Within days, Alaska was a battlefield with bodies all around. The island nation of Taiwan was covered in ashes with weapons shot at each other. After 2 U.S Marine MEU units came, the Russians escaped from Taiwan and fired nukes at many U.S military instalations. The U.S reacted by invading North Korea and destroying it. In 2018, Russian forces fired three ICBMs at Australia, killing over 1,000 Australian and U.S forces stationed in Australia. Fortunatly, the ICBMs warheads weren't nuclear, which prevented a nuclear fallout. While NATO and Russian forces battle in Australia, Russian Special Forces infiltrated Guam, which was a heavy loss to NATO forces. Then, the U.S and British carpet bombed Moscow, which proved deadly. Then, the Russians focused to the west. They sent 10,000 men to many European nations, which put the EU at risk. By Summer 2020, The Russians conqured France and England. But a massive counterassault by NATO forces crushed the Russian forces in the area and forced them to retreat. As Europe was retooken, 400,000 Russian and surviving North Korean forces took a gamble to invade LA in 2022. As they thought they defeated the U.S forces in the area, USSOCOM sent 5,000 Special Operators to LA. Then, the Russians sent a heavy bomber with a nuclear bomb. Risking their lives, a team of U.S Navy SEALs hijacked the bomber and crashed it i nto the sea. The SEALs survived and were extracted by a helicopter. After the bomber crashed, the Russian government was depressed and attacked Boston and D.C. Since many U.S forces were hidden in the area, the Axis forces in the area were ambushed and forced to retreat. For revenge, the U.S did the same to Russia but it took a few years to drive out the U.S forces. By early 2028, both factions had stockpiles of nukes and had a lot of losses. The peace talks started but fighting continued. By mid 2029, both sides agreed to fight until November 2029 and stop fighting. At November 2029, the fight was over. All forces retreated back home. Many nukes were dissassembled and thrown into the sun. The war was deadly as many places in South East Asia was inhabitable due to the nukes fired. However, many people thought the war was also a good thing, because so many technologies such as SuperSapient robots and revival technologies were made. The world was changed due to this war. The war almost ended all wars as the world watched how nuclear weapons can be devastating and how many people can be killed. Many in South East Asia formed a hatred of the world. Only the U.S allies in South East Asia still didn't hate the world but every other nation did, which let the U.N ban travel there, making it a isolated location. The Earth also became cleaner after the war due to eco-friendly technologies made during the war. But the war started a post-apocatlyptic scenario in certain locations in South East Asia. The nations which didn't form a hatred of the world got cleaned up from radiation but the ones which did never did.